Non-Played Characters
This page will list any characters played by the DM that are encountered during the adventures. : Top - A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A *Duke Aren Yenik, Human, presides over Port Pristo. *'Arkhus Varzand', Human, deceased, a Necromancer who once attempted to overrun the Nentir Vale with undead. Father of Horonimo Varzand. B *Lord Baen, Human, is second in command to Duke Aren Yenik. C *'Cerad Morice', Human, is the leader of the forces empowered by the god Vecna; he and his army of undead and demons have taken over the nation of Bruscanter. D *'Delphina Moongem', Elf, is a flower-seller from the town of Winterhaven. *'Dirina Mornbrow', Human Cleric, is the High Priestess of the Temple of Erathis in Fallcrest and the mentor of Laurel Kington. *'Douven Stahl', Human, is an explorer who went missing near the town of Winterhaven. *'Dresh', Human, is the leader of a group of bandits near the city of Troia. Was working with Fade to investigate the suspicious activity near Troia. *'Dunk the Entertainer', Gnome, was a Gnomeish bard from the town of Salzich. Is now a guise of Aluerris Falsifier. Deceased. E *'Eilian the Old', Human, is a farmer in Winterhaven who offered information regarding Douven Stahl's last known whereabouts. *'Elandrica', Elf, was an Elven Ranger hailing from The Vale Encampment, who was taking a rest in Poraxis. Is now a guise of Aluerris Falsifier. Deceased. *Lord Ernest Padraig, Human, is the mayor of Winterhaven. F *'Fade', Revenant Wizard, was investigating suspicious magical energies from the town of Troia. *Lord Faren Markelhay, Elf, is the Lord Warden of Fallcrest and former adventuring companion of Lord Mobious. G H *'Horonimo Varzand', Human Bard, is the nephew-in-law of Lord Mobious and the son of an evil wizard, Arkhus Varzand. Deceased. I J K *'Kalarel', Human Cleric, was a priest of the cult of Orcus attempting to create a portal to the Shadowfell in a keep north of Winterhaven. Deceased. L M *Lord Mobious, Human Warlord, is the lord of the small town of Tulakes. With the assistance of his nephew, Horonimo, he trapped the town in a one-day time loop in order to protect his son from a curse. N *'Nervash', Dragonborn Paladin, is part of the operations group from Malores. *'Ninaran', Elf, was a hunter in the town of Winterhaven and a spy for Kalarel and the cult of Orcus. Deceased. O P *'Poersa', Half-Elf Wizard, is a part of the operations group from Malores. *'Preston Summels, '''Human, was a boisterous Treasure Hunter who resided in Poraxis. Is now a guise of Aluerris Falsifier. Deceased. Q R *'Ringo Jinglestep, Gnome Bard, is a performer who plays at various locations with his band The Crickets. He frequently gets himself into wacky shenanigans. S *'''Sam Ridgey, Human, is the captain of the guard in Troia. *'Selarund Halfmoon', Halfling, is the proprietor of the Halfmoon Trading House in Fallcrest, which leases space to Laurel Kington for Adventurers United. *'Stanven', Human Ranger, is part of the operations group from Malores. T *'Thal', Human Fighter, is part of the operations group from Malores. U V *'Valthrun the Prescient', Human, is a sage and scholar who lives in Winterhaven. *Sergeant Verimity, Human, a well-respected soldier in the Malorian Army. Leads the operations group under the orders of Lord Baen *Grand Master Volnaxis, rumored to be the right-hand man of Cerad Morice. W *'Wondo', Human, is the servant and guardsman of Lord Mobious. X Y Z